Episode 37
Episode 37 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It features the first appearance of Tim Black aka Tim the Bartender. Prev: Episode 36 Next: Episode 38 Highlights * Tim Black becomes an ally of the peasants. * The "Draw Ugly Paul" contest. * Gorilla199 challenges TJ at Summer Slam. * TVC crying about trolls. * Tim and the peasants mocking The Vigilant Christian Mario - 1:53:27 Start of the Show The show began with the introduction of Paul to the audience and the peasants proceeded to bring Tim Black on the show. Tim was revealed to now be on friendly terms with the show and thanked the peasants for featuring him. They discussed Tim and TJ's feud as well as Tim's corduroy fetish. They also discussed Tim's channel and the tribulations of running a news channel. Next up the peasants debated if it made more sense to fuck a dog or fuck a raft. Paul jokingly suggested it would be pleasant to fuck a poodle wearing corduroys. TJ and Ben encourage the fans to be respectful to Tim and not attack his videos. Tim reveals that many of his videos against TJ were meant to be to entertain the viewers. Then the peasants covered another video about good old American police brutality. The peasants mock the media's constant defense of police racism and refusal to recognize the problem in southern communities. They go into a bit of discussion about the Ferguson riots and diversity in the police force. Tim and the peasants agree that it's important to separate the protesters from the looters and continue their critique of the Ferguson police force. After that story, they talked about G Man's beef with Tim and offered a debate. Tim tries to extend the olive branch and they discuss G Man's support of biblical slavery. This led into the "Draw Ugly Paul" contest. Featuring a plethora of flattering pictures of our very own Paul's Ego. Many of the entries can be been below. When the winner is decided, Paul requests the next art contest be Tim Black making sweet love to TJ. The peasants tried to call G Man but failed horribly, Tim suggesting G Man might be busy panhandling. Middle of the Show Ben then plays a video of a shirtless Gorilla199 challenging TJ to a steel-cage wrestling match. The peasants go on a tangent about how shitty the Live Chat and comment section is and Tim braces himself for the haters. Since Scotty the enforcer was not present, the chatroom ran rampant with wild savages. The peasants return to the video and Gorilla199 talks about why he won't come on the podcast. Gorilla199 compare his physical prowess to Chuck Norris and demands his time in the ring with TJ. TJ then challenges Gorilla199 to a decapitation match. Next up was a news story about some guy who asked Siri where to hide the body after a murder and the peasants had a jolly good laugh. Tim suggests a good way to impress your father-in-law is with fellatio. Tim and TJ begin to find common ground and Paul imagines them as lovers. They then quickly pimp out the DP Pan shirt. They next went into a video about some race car driver who got hit on the track and some bitch thought it was the greatest thing since The Holocaust. The peasants go on a tangent about sports and how fucking hardcore hockey is. TJ decides the video isn't worth digging into any further. They then discussed the death of Robin Williams and Tim's controversial video. Tim clarifies that the death of celebrities often overshadows the death of others like Michael Brown and that his video was an attempt to bring that to light. The peasants then sexualize Paul's Ego and compare the public response to the death of Robin Williams with that of Michael Jackson. Stefan Molyneux is brought up for the first time here by Tim Black. They then played a video about Williams' suicide, in which some shitty news anchor calls him a coward. TJ suggests they lighten the mood. Next up was a Vigilant Christian video about TVC taking on his trolls. The peasants introduce Tim to the crazy mind of Mario and Paul calls his video cliche and predictable. They then took a short break. End of the Show The peasants return and Ben call back Paul and Tim. They then went into the good old Q&A Segment. TJ discusses how he started smoking pan with Holly. Ben talks about his worst high ever. Paul gives a story about his best high ever and Tim reveals he was a fan of weed in his youth. Then a wild Egghead appears and asks DP what the worst movie ever created was. TJ answered Manos: The Hands of Fate and the group agrees.The next question was about why DP doesn't often criticize Mormons, and the peasants respond that most religions are equally bullshit. Tim reveals his Christian background and the peasants go into a discussion about religion. The next question was who DP thinks would be the next big DP antagonist, and TJ suggests that it be Ben. The peasants go on a tangent about how G Man can't rap for shit, but he produces good beats. The closing question was the stupidest things each of the peasants have ever said on YouTube. TJ suggests that Ben's was his drunken ramblings during the G Man vs. Dusty debate. TJ thought him was insulting soccer, which lost him 2000 subscribers. Tim said his was calling TJ a "heterophobe" The show comes to the close and Paul, Tim, and the peasants leave the show on good terms. Quotes * "Luke tell your sister that she's right......," -Ben * "Oh man, If I had a little more chest hair, I'll rock all kinds of gold chains" -Paul * "The goddamn travesty is my face and you're worried about the poorly drawn hand" -Paul talking to TJ about shitty fan art * "He lives in a dirt shack in the middle of California" -Ben describing Paul Trivia * Ben suspects that TJ is always rocking back and forth because he's on the crack. * Tim offers to debate G Man. Although this never came to fruition. * Paul looks like a bullfrog. * Paul's nipples lactate blood. * Paul has one eye higher than the other. Something he has tried to ignore for years * The peasants conclude that G Man is stupid, but still a nice guy. * TJ discusses his planned sequel to BananaGate. TJ also suggests Tim shove a pineapple up his ass. * Tim Black finally gives DP their black cards back. * Tim looks like Captain Spaulding. * Paul's Ego would pay to get a shot at Gorilla199. * If you don't wear the DP Pan Shirt, you aren't cool. * Ben's charisma attracts fans like flies to honey. * Tim was raised as a Jehovah's Witness.https://youtu.be/Sn0ZrMxpEdI?t=2h29m * G Man raps like John Cena. * TJ is the Amazing Anal-list. Get it? Because he analyzes your asshole! * Paul is Zeego the Hutt References Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Tim Black Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Guests